guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jagre/archive 2
GW:1RV Please do not violate GW:1RV (specifically in Build:N/W Jaguar Sword, melee-mancer anti). Your actions have been reported to an admin. Jinkas 20:32, 17 March 2007 (CDT) YOU REVERTED MY PAGE, GO REPORT YOURSELF. YOU DELETED SECTIONS OF THE BUILD I MADE. GO REPORT YOURSELF, PLEASE. F--- YOU. :How many times did you revert my page? 3 times. How many times did I revert it? Once, and on accident. HOW MUCH TEXT DID YOU DELETE JINKAS, YOU --------?Jagre 19:47, 18 March 2007 (CDT) ::I know I'm just feeding the troll, but I want to respond to this. A simple check of the history of the build in question will show that I made 0 edits to the build. Anyway, a page is not "your page" unless it is in your user space. Once posted on the general wiki, a build or any other information is free to be edited by anyone. Apologies for your foul language towards me will be accepted on my talk page. Jinkas 00:16, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Deleting votes and comments of other editors Simply do NOT do it, for any reason. If you disagree with them, contact an admin. Take this seriously, what you did in Build talk:N/W Jaguar Sword, melee-mancer anti is unacceptable. --Dirigible 10:02, 18 March 2007 (CDT) what THEY DID WAS UNNACCEPTABLE! PLEASE REPORT THEM! Jagre 19:46, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Blanking Talk your edit to Build talk:N/W Jaguar Sword, melee-mancer anti has been undone. do not remove votes, do not blank discussion, no matter how much you disagree. you can reapply your arguments, but leave the rest of the page as it is. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 20:47, 18 March 2007 (CDT) it was an accident. I fixed it immediately. sorry, i am a bit new to this. Jagre 20:48, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :perfectly understandable. please be careful. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 20:50, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Build:N/W Jaguar Sword, melee-mancer anti Ok, I was keeping quiet and hoping you would calm down, but since you continue to falsely accuse me and swear at me, I just want to point one thing out. Please go to your build page and click the little 'history' tab at the top. What you'll see is a list of everyone who has edited the build. Now I want you to count how many times my username shows up on that list. Unless I'm seeing things (or rather, not seeing things), my name is not on that list at all. What does that mean? I never changed a thing on that build. All of your statements on multiple talk pages and in the edit notes for the build are erroneous. However, I also want you to notice on all edit pages the note below the summary box: "If you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly or redistributed by others, do not submit it." Once something is posted on the wiki, it becomes open and available for anyone and everyone to change and edit as they see fit (as long as no policies are violated). Therefore, I would appreciate if you would stop making false accusations against me and if you would refrain from swearing at me. Jinkas 21:06, 18 March 2007 (CDT) My talk page Do not ever again erase things on my talk page--ever. That is in my user space. You and everyone else are free to comment as you see fit (excepting vandalism), but once a comment is written it stays written. Jinkas 00:07, 19 March 2007 (CDT)